Meiko's Melancholy
by Nameless Story
Summary: "It all started with a man..." VOCALOID, a series of singing robots created by a man who needed them desperately. The main one of focus: Meiko. Her life from beginning to end is sculpted in this story. It becomes more and more difficult to carry on. What trials will she face? How will she react to such? Who will impact her? What will her life hold for her? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I felt like this story was necessary. I've had this idea for a while. Commenting inspires me to write. Enjoy.

* * *

It all started with a man.

Voiceless, a scientist worked at creating the world's greatest singers. Spending day upon day in a laboratory beginning at age seven. Sometimes he wanted to give up. Determined, he never gave into that voice in the back of his head whispering "_It's not worth it_." He had ideas of what they would be like, primarily English and Japanese speaking androids. He never knew they would become famous beyond his wildest dreams. It took work, and at first they were unknown to society. He felt like a failure time after time. Never letting it get to him, he worked, as he always did, the only thing knew.

He wrote the songs he wanted them to sing. Several were created when he was a child. "I want to sing!" He constantly signed as a child, yet people laughed. He'd never felt such pain, he wanted to sing. His art to be heard. He spent days that he wasn't testing, building, or designing writing. Many of his songs were story songs, based on several of his own experiences. Some were him putting himself in other people's shoes. He found the concept fascinating, which is why he wanted to be a singer. Which is why he began creating androids.

That day, when she first came to life. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the face of a man who smiled down on her. It was what he worked for. She'd need practice, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was alive. He hugged her tightly and sobbed.

"Mas…ter..?" Her voice was gorgeous. A robotic sound that echoed through the lab. He never thought of that name before… "Master." It was sinking in. He pulled away and smiled. Nodded to confirm that was his name, he was, "Master" and that would be the name he would go by, now and always. He touched her face, she felt human. Although he barely knew what, "human" was. She was warm, her skin soft, her movements teeming with life. He held her tighter. He'd never have to be alone. Never again.

That's when his next experiment worked. The English-speaking boy and girl were perfect. It couldn't have turned out better. He struggled to find a form of communication. Sign Language… they didn't know it. He didn't want them to focus on learning it he wanted them to focus on singing technique. He got an old friend to help him.

_"It's crazy," the girl said. The two about seventeen now, "You've been working on this crazy thing for years now. You need to get this into your head: IT. WILL. NEVER. WORK."_

_He only glared at her with disappointment. He knew it would, it had to. He couldn't imagine anything else. His look showed his despair, she didn't need any other sign._

_"I'm… so sorry…" She walked away. He exhaled deeply, a sound didn't escape his lips._

He hadn't said anything to her until he texted her the day he realized he needed way to communicate. His message read, "Come to my house. Now." Her look was priceless. To see robotic singers she thought would never exist put a contorted look of awe on her face. It put a smile on his own.

He signed to her, "I need to communicate with them. I need your help." She nodded.

Three robotic people sat, silently, patiently, unaware of what was ahead of them. He took each one into a study for him to name. Lola, Leon, and… he couldn't think. The single Japanese girl stood nameless. He would know her name when he heard it, but it didn't come to him. He waited for a couple of days before he could name her. It came to him in a dream:

Meiko


	2. Perfect

VOCALOID is what they were called. Also conceived in a dream.

As time passed they were trained, it got tough. Meiko didn't know her co workers well. They both spoke English and hardly any Japanese. It was hard to communicate therefore she isolated herself from them. She kept herself around Master as often as she could. He loved her and treated her as a daughter. She didn't have the perfect voice, there was a lot of improvement to be made. He voice sounded distressed at too-high or too-low tones. It was hard to find her pitch. But that moment came, every once awhile when her voice sounded perfect. Just as soon as it was achieved it was lost. Meiko was frustrated with herself. She wanted to be perfect for him. She knew she perfection was miles away. Nevertheless she practiced as hard as she could and applied as many corrections as her master gave her. If he was happy, she was happy. If she was happy, he was happy.

Not a lot of public attention was given to the androids as Master originally thought, yet he knew it would take time. The whole thing was very "underground." He gave more time improving his creations. He spent hours tinkering with software. What worked? What didn't? He dissected his failures and tested different pitches. He found Meiko succeeding the most with society, he focused most on her. Yet Meiko's voice seemed to be missing something, it was difficult to decipher. Relentless work took years to finally find out and solve what was missing. It was another voice. Meiko's voice was a kind of "high low," she needed a male voice to counter her own.

"Meiko." Master's assistant, Ai, called, "Master needs to see you." Meiko looked at Ai with distress. She felt uneasy. She didn't like it when Ai had to get her, she didn't like Ai in general. Ai was just an interpreter in Meiko's mind, she was worthless. Normally Master would approach her himself. She understood Master better than Ai and she knew it. She, reluctantly, walked with the interpreter. Opened the door to see Master sitting on his desk with a wide smile. A blue haired boy sat in his desk chair.

"Meiko, I got you a companion." He signed, Ai interpreted. "Say your name." He signed to the uncomfortable-looking blue haired boy.

"Kaito…" He said, quietly with a timid quiver in his voice.

Meiko stared in shock. The only friend she ever had was Master. "Why?" She asked, "Am I not good enough?" She asked. Her voice choking on tears.

Master saw this. Down from his desk he gripped her and pulled her close. He shook his head violently. He let go, looked her directly in those beautiful brown eyes, and signed, "Perfect." Meiko smiled, a tear trickled down her cheek. She had never felt so emotional. Ai didn't have to interpret it, Meiko already knew what he meant. She knew she had to welcome Kaito. They would sing together, they'd be perfect together. He was made for her. Master thought it was a good idea so she thought it was a good idea.

_Perfect_.


	3. A Man Made for Me

Kaito brought out a personality in Meiko: playfully aggressive, diva-ish, stubborn. She loved his company. She was the only friend he'd ever known. The feeling when they sang together was magical. It impressed Master. He crafted songs, skillfully allowing them to depict stories, convey emotion, playfully tease one-another. They even would spend time together outside of singing. His personality didn't show as prominently as Meiko's did. Whilst getting coffee he would sit quietly, telling her his thoughts and opinion. Meiko would laugh with a booming echo. She would slam her hand into the table and throw her body around. Kaito didn't mind it, he actually found it cute. It was one of the things that made Meiko, Meiko.

Leon and Lola communicated with Meiko and Kaito a lot more. Meiko used Kaito to make herself feel safe, her social bridge. They would laugh about the things that Master would do. Discuss what they were up to. A lot of conversation was about the songs they were singing and the general public's thoughts on them.

"Master has been doing a lot of work lately." Leon stated, "He hasn't left his laboratory or come to the house lately." They sat in a house Master built for them. It had rooms for them to sleep and practice, a living area and a kitchen. Eating was a perk, not a necessity.

"I've noticed that too." Kaito said calmly. Meiko found herself captured with every word, no matter how short the sentence was. What was this feeling? She decided to ignore it as the conversation went on. Leon mentioned dumb things had Lola done and the group laughed; Kaito talked about new foods he discovered; a normal conversation commenced. She couldn't shake that feeling though.

A man made for her, perfect for her. He was a push-over, which annoyed her nearly to death. Yet the things that would annoy her otherwise didn't when it came to Kaito. He made her happy, the happiest she had been in her short life was when she was with him. Although he was shy, he was caring, brave, a role model. She felt complete with him. She was complete with him. Not only were their voices compatible, she felt their personalities matched perfectly. She couldn't keep this in.

After a hard practice, giving off the best performance they ever had, Meiko felt herself overwhelmed with delight. She didn't want to keep it a secret any longer.

"That was amazing Meiko! I see you really improving a lot." He smiled to her. That smile… She pulled him to her and pressed her lips against him slightly aggressive. His body froze at first, but slowly he began kissing back. As he slowly parted from her felt confused. "Meiko?"

"I love you Kaito… I always have."

* * *

**A/N:** To the people actually reading this story I thank you. That actually means a lot to me. Reviewing really inspires me to post this stuff so that's nice.


	4. Telling Master

_Master squinted at a computer screen. With distress he let out that soundless sigh again._

* * *

Kaito and Meiko's relationship blossomed. She was happy with him. They went out to lunch everyday to talk about how they were. Songs they sang were reviewed. They gave one another tips on ways to succeed, Kaito gave more to Meiko than she had to give to him. She didn't care for pointing out Kaito's faults. Even if it was constructive she couldn't bring herself to speak about it. She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted him to be safe. Many of his areas of improvement weren't even visible to her, she only saw perfection. How could he be anything but perfect? Compliments were uttered in the place of constructive criticism.

Leon and Lola were initially surprised to hear about their new relationship. As it settled in their minds, a sense of wonder replaced the questioning. A "brother-sister" relationship was originally suspected, but this excited them. They thought it best to tell their master. They thought of how happy he would be to hear, as happy as they were. They left the house at 2:00pm. They found him in his laboratory crafting a robotic body.

"Master." Leon said with a smile that trailed into the name.

Master turned to ask, "What's up?"

"We have some excellent news! Kaito and Meiko are getting really close." The words Lola spoke put a knot in Master's stomach, "So close, actually, that they've began dating."

His heart split so fast and so deep you could hear it a mile away. His face crumbled and he put it in his palms. He didn't want that to be true. He wished they hated each other. Why did she have to love him? He didn't want this, not after his latest discovery. After his most recent choice. He didn't want to do it now, but he had no other choice. Lola and Leon looked to one another, confused. Unknowing of what was actually going on.

"Are… you okay, Master?" Leon touched his shoulder. Master shook his head. He stopped and stood abruptly, gestured for his creations to leave.

"Master, please-" Lola tried to say. Her voice was cut off by the same gesture only more rapid and violent. Leon touched her shoulder to lead her outside. The door slammed behind the two. It was best to do as he said, arguing with a mute man that created you wasn't the smartest idea. Lola pushed his hand off her and she yelled, "What was that for?!"

"Lola, I think what we should be focusing on is what's wrong with Master. Why would that upset him?" Lola's mood suddenly went from vexation to pondering.

"Should we tell Meiko and Kaito?" Leon stared at her, as though she knew the situation better than he did.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Where's Kaito?" Lola asked as she sat with Leon and Meiko.

"Master called him into his office alone. Probably a private singing lesson or something." Meiko said, taking a bite of the pastry she'd bought herself.

"Speaking of, we have something you should know." Leon looked to his Engloid companion. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

Meiko nodded anxiously. The three sat in silence that Lola broke, "We were so happy for you and Kaito, we thought… well... we thought Master would be happy for you..." It pained Lola to say.

"He wasn't happy?" Meiko asked, her expression now hurt.

"No." Leon took control, "He seemed fairly upset. We couldn't figure out why. We just want you two to be safe. I'm so sorry. I wish we didn't tell-"

Meiko slapped Leon, "Stop!" she yelled, "Blaming yourself is selfish! This isn't about you! Just be there for me and Kaito, that's all we need." Leon rubbed his face and smiled. That slap came from a place of love, right? He didn't let it get to him. He stood and hugged his Japanese friend. Lola joined them. As long as they stayed friends, the four of them, everything would be okay. It had to.

* * *

Kaito walked into Master's study, shakily. He'd never been called into Master's study. Everyone else had for lessons or critiques but not him. "You wanted to see me?" Master nodded. He looked to Ai to see if she was ready to interpret for him.

"Kaito, I don't know how much more I can invest into you." The words confused Kaito, "The fans aren't taking well to you. Meiko, Leon, and Lola are dong just fine. Out of the small pool of supporter we have they're steadily popular. You, on the other hand, are doing very poorly. I can't help you. I'm have to uninstall you soon..." Kaito was paralyzed. He couldn't believe it. Meiko said-well… nothing actually. He knew he wasn't popular but never knew exactly how unpopular he was. He didn't know it was bad enough he had to die.

"Master..." He couldn't summon the words to explain his thoughts. Maybe something like: I_ want to live! Don't give up on me! I can do better I just need a little more help! I'll work harder than I ever have. Meiko loves me too much for me to leave her. She'll be crushed you know. Don't do this to us. I have so much potential. Just invest a little more! I'll try harder, I know I can do better!_ Actual response: "I'm sorry for failing you."

"Try… to be gentle with Meiko… I know you love her, so don't let this destroy her. I'm so sorry Kaito." Master hugged Kaito, who broke down in his arms. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die.

The word that boggled in his head the rest of the day, _uninstall_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and following, (you know who you are). This is where the plot's going to start kicking in, I know it's not much but it'll get better. I feel really bad posting this because everyone has been really happy, sorry for bumming you guys out!


	5. Commercial Failure

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Meiko screamed to Kaito. His despair filled look showed he was serious, but Meiko refused to believe him. She hit him, with more force than she thought she could muster up. "YOU'RE LYING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, KAITO!" Kaito face was turned away from the previous blow, he didn't look at her. Avoiding eye contact was the only thing he could do, it would crush him.

He told Meiko what Master had just told him, he was going to be uninstalled. "Commercial failure" was the word he used, although it pained him to say. He hated himself so much. He didn't even want to tell Meiko. Kaito didn't want Meiko to be hurt, but he knew the sooner she knew the better, the sooner she could move on. Meiko looked at Kaito, he looked so sad. She never thought she him like this: broken and morose and limp. She grabbed him to pull him into a hug.

"Kaito, I won't give up on you." She whispered to him. Kaito didn't respond, he couldn't. A girl who loved him, probably to death, and who he loved the same. How could he hurt this girl? Why did he fail her? Why did he fail everyone? He kept on asking himself, _Why did I let her get attached to me._ Kaito thought it best not to say a word, distance the only thing that could keep his lover sane. Even if it drove him mad.

Meiko let Kaito go and sprinted into Master's office. He was packing up his things and saw Meiko staring at him. He smiled, he needed Meiko right now. Meiko always made him happy, it would take his mind off Kaito. When he realized why Meiko was here. Their relationship... He frowned and turned from her. He didn't want her to be hurt. He didn't want to hurt her.

"What's the meaning of this?" She half yelled, her tone stern.

"Sorry" He weakly signed.

"Sorry?" Meiko asked, he nodded. "Sorry won't cut it! Why?! How could you do this to him?! To me?! I thought…" Master wanted it all to go away. For Kaito to not have been created-he was a stupid idea anyway. Meiko was so heartbroken, Master didn't know if there was a software to removed this type of pain. Instead of signing, he gestured for her to go to Kaito. "He needs me, huh?" Master nodded.

"Go." He signed. She went.

* * *

Kaito didn't want to be around Meiko, he'd only hurt her. He knew it too. No matter what Meiko thought she needed, or she thought Kaito needed, she was wrong. Normally, he would agree with her even if he wanted to speak up. He was always very obedient. Now he had to do something. It was better for him to stay in his room. He left as he saw Meiko coming to him. Swiftly, he walked to his room and shut the door, locked it. Meiko followed him, tried to open the door.

"Kaito! Open up! I need you, please!" Meiko pounded on the door. _You don't need me. Please, don't need me. Let me die._ "I can help you!" _No one can._ "I care about you!" _It'd be better if you didn't._ Meiko grew weary eventually. Although she was an android they all got tired. She needed to recharge. She walked away, her attempts would be better welcomed when morning came. What time was it now? 11:00pm. Being up since 6:00pm, she had to rest.

Meiko thought of Kaito as she fell asleep, which took longer than she expected. She thought of his perfection, how could Master not want that? Why? What made him do this? Kaito was the most amazing man in the world, next to Master. Another question that lingered in her mind: "Why did I let myself start caring about Kaito?" She nearly felt herself die. She didn't regret knowing Kaito, did she? It would be less for her to feel, it would have been better if he never existed, or rather that she hated him. Perhaps if she felt completely neutral about him, yeah that'd be best. She'd hear about him being uninstalled and say, "Sucks for that poor bastard." She hit herself. No. She loved Kaito. He made her life worth living. She couldn't possibly hate him. It was best_ this_ way. Her loving him, being able to support him. She drifted into sleep, her last thought, _Kaito_.

After his companions were all completely knocked out, Kaito thought about why. Why didn't people like him? It was his voice, wasn't it. He flicked through the pages frantically, finding a song he knew fairly well. With choked muffled words he began singing. Cacophonous. Nevertheless he sang. It became harder as he grew more tired. He gagged on tears as he tried to speak. His voice hitting highs and lows he never thought possible, never wanted to know possible. It sounded as though someone was forcing cotton in his mouth. Tears trickled down his face and throat, they dripped onto the page he was trying to read from. Ink smeared. He felt like he was falling, no one was there to catch him. He continued singing, he would always sing.

He wanted to live. He want to live. He wanted to live.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took longer to make than I expected (I'm kinda dumb forgive me). So yeah the plot's going to start kicking in, reviews and follows (that stuff) is nice it inspires me. Thanks for reading!


	6. Comfort

Meiko woke up to find everyone eating breakfast, well almost breakfast. Lola and Leon were eating breakfast, the two actually seemed ecstatic with an enthralling conversation. They didn't know. Kaito sat across the table from the boisterous duo. He kept his head down at what he was eating. His eyes covered with hair. Meiko sat next to him. She saw what he was eating.

"Kaito… is that… ice cream?" Her tone shaky. Kaito nodded. That's when she erupted in laughter. "But Kaito-" she was cut off by her own laughter, "It's-what-seven in the morning?!" She continued laughing. "That's not even a breakfast food!" She held her stomach as her body thrashed all around. She wiped her eyes of tears to see Kaito still sitting, still eating. "Kaito..." she spoke. He looked to her, large bags and dark circles had formulated under his eyes. Normally sparkling, vibrant Zaffre were now dull, hollow, they seemed colorless and watery now. "When did you go to sleep last night?" Kaito didn't answer, he didn't know. He hardly remembered even falling asleep. The night seemed strenuous, agonizing, a blurry mess of tears and choked words. He didn't know so he didn't answer. Why waste words he didn't have? It was smarter to use those words to improve himself, maybe people would start loving him.

Meiko stood, "Kaito, why won't you talk to me?" Kaito wanted her angry, to hate him, to be glad he was going to die soon. To be glad when he was gone. "Please, Kaito," her tone was pleading, soft, caring, "talk to me." She didn't hate him. She probably never could. Kaito knew what he needed, nothing would change his mind. He stood and went into his room. "Where are you going?" Meiko asked as she followed him. This, he could answer, "To practice."

It made Meiko uneasy, how the love of her life was hurting. She couldn't say anything to Master, he wouldn't talk to her. It went on like this as time passed. Leon and Lola practiced their duets and solos, their lives went on normal, unchanged. They would probably never know what was going on, never understand. Meiko and Kaito, on the other hand, were distant. Meiko would practice her solos, and the duets on her own. She would often hear Kaito's cries, screams, frustration through the walls. It broke her heart. She heard him punch into one of the walls one night. She sat, shaking, afraid. She would die just to go into that room, and comfort him, and tell him, "You have no need to worry any longer, I'm here. I'll always be here." Kaito didn't eat much, when he did eat it ended up being ice cream, which forced Meiko often to giggle. It was his comfort food, it took the pain of still being alive away.

They stopped going to lunch.

* * *

Master stayed in his laboratory for the longest time, only sending Ai to the house to give new songs. He was busy, inspired even, he never wanted to stop working. Ai often found him passed out, lying on a stack of papers which he drooled on in his sleep. She often carried him onto the bed, sometimes she would look at what he's created. Flipping through papers and tinkering with things. She found it astonishing how their friendship was rebuilt in a matter of years. She loved what he was doing, she loved being supportive of her friend. Master sat, smiled, finally it was complete. This is what he'd been waiting for. He turned the system on.

"Do you know your name?" Ai spoke.

Choppy, syllables divided, a high voice spoke, "Mi-ku."

* * *

**A/N:** The last chapter was short and so is this one so I can get away with posting this so soon. (Reviewing and stuff like that is nice...) Thanks for reading this.


	7. Pull Through

Meiko practiced, voice hoarse. She'd spent the night crying about Kaito, she tried to let that emotion carry into her songs to make them more powerful, but it didn't work. She only began breaking down when she thought of Kaito. It was better not to think. Diva songs were her saving grace. Distracting her from her current life, reminding her of a better time when she and Kaito got lunch, laughed, she'd playfully punch him. As always, it would become difficult to speak, her voice would reach those wrong pitches. Master wasn't training her at all, he wasn't helping anyone. Ai was the only one visiting the house and she couldn't train anyone if she tried. No, things weren't the same.

Leon knocked on her door, startling it brought her back to reality. She opened the door to reveal Leon towering over her. "May I come in?" Leon asked. She'd hardly known Leon without Lola, yet she nodded making space for him to enter.

"What do you need?" She asked quietly.

Leon abruptly turned to her, "What's going on? You and Kaito don't hang out with me and Lola any more. Kaito's submerged in his own sad bubble... Why?"

Meiko stood silent, she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to lie to him either. "Kaito..." she trailed off. She looked at Leon who's glare pierced her deep. "Master said he was going uninstall Kaito..." She felt herself crying again. Was that all she did now?

Leon was shocked, "Why? He's so good though. Probably one of the best of us… why-"

"I don't know!" Meiko was getting angry again. Leon touched her shoulder, he seemed to do this often. "I don't want your _pity_." She said, pulling away.

"Meiko, I'm so sorry." He viewed her tearful face, "I wish I'd known. Is there nothing we can do to change it?" Meiko nodded. "Then… the only thing you can do is stop beating yourself up."

"Excuse me?"

"I've noticed Kaito… avoiding you… if that makes sense. Listen, if that's the way he decides to handle this then that's what he needs. What you need is to let yourself know you can't change it. I want you to be healthy, Meiko. You need to give yourself a break."

"What about when he's uninstalled? How can I live without him?"

"That's for you to figure out. This is your journey, your story. No matter how sorrowful you must pull through."

_Pull through_. The words resonated with her.

* * *

"Everyone, come down." Ai called, and all the androids did as she said. They saw Master smiling at all them, except Kaito, who he turned a blind eye to.

"It's moving time." The smile crept onto Ai's face as well.

"Moving?" Lola asked, "Where?"

"I built a mansion. It's a more luxurious way of living I thought would be better tailored to you. Also," He pulled in a young girl, "I have a new guest. She can help you pack. Name?" He looked to the girl. Her hair was long, teal, in pigtails. Her outfit was like that of a futuristic school girl uniform. She was petite. She looked very opposite of Meiko.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. Please call me Miku!" Her smile was bright, her voice high pitched. She looked around at her new brothers and sisters. Meiko felt a knot in her stomach. Was this why they were moving? Did he plan to make more? She'd get even less time with Master, right? Did he hate her now?

"Introduce yourselves." Master commanded. They did so in line.

"Lola."

"Leon."

"M...Meiko..."

"..." Kaito sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

Miku walked up to him, and with that infectious grin spoke, "My name's Miku, what's yours?" Her voice was soft, delicate.

Kaito looked at her, "Kaito." His voice monotone. He played with his muffler and hugged a tub of ice cream close to him.

"Nice to meet you, Kaito."

Master smiled, "Start packing you guys." Everyone went up, Miku went to Lola's room first. As Meiko was walking up stairs to her room she stopped. She ran to Master.

"Master!" She called. He looked at her and smiled. "Why haven't we been practicing?"

"I thought you were mad at me..." He signed, "I thought you needed time to yourself."

"I'd love to start practicing with you again..." Meiko suddenly forgot all her anger to this new girl, her sadness for Kaito's leaving, because she was in the company of a man who meant the world to her, and she meant the world to him.

"I want that." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Start packing." He signed when he pulled away. She ran to do as he said. Suddenly the world was bright again. She had the courage to talk to Kaito again, to sing, even if it didn't work at first it would be okay. As long as she had Master she could stay strong. She would always have Master, she knew she would. Things could be good again.


	8. New Mansion

The Mansion was gargantuan, on the lower level were a couple sitting rooms, a large kitchen, a library, a stage, and Master's study. The upper level was filled with rooms, many, many rooms. There were only five labeled ones, "Miku," "Kaito," "Meiko," "Lola," "Leon." The rest were standard mostly empty rooms. The rooms were so big too. They had computers, microphones and amplifiers, large closets. It was amazing being the least you can say. Although it was kinda weird, the distance from Lola and Leon's rooms to the others.

"I can make some dinner!" Miku chimed as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Ai and I will join you." This excited all the Vocaloids, except Kaito really. Since Master had been away from them for so long it would be nice to see him again. Miku tried to make the meal as best as she could. Once Kaito was done unpacking packing he decided to help her. He showed her fun foods that he liked to make. It kind of took his mind off the whole, "You're gonna die because no one will ever love or appreciate you" thing. Meiko, Leon, and Lola all finished at around the same time so they sat down at the table. They talked about what Meiko had been missing. A lot of it was Lola teasing Leon. When dinner was ready, Kaito and Miku served the food. They all began conversation.

Leon broke the ice, "So, Master, why'd you create another Vocaloid?"

Master smiled and signed, "Vocaloid 2." It confused everyone as soon as Ai interpreted. Master smiled, knowing he'd have to explain, "I updated the software that was put in you and put it into Miku. She's a bit more advanced version of you guys. I've decided that the series I create with her software is going to be called, 'Vocaloid 2.'" Meiko felt anger flush over her, as the rest were struck with fascination. She knew it. Master was replacing her. Then she thought, I know he loves me more than he could ever love her. I know it. I have nothing to worry about, everything will be okay. She smiled as the idle conversation commenced.

Then she noticed Kaito. She loved him, he sat pushing his food around as everyone laughed about the little things.

"Kaito," She whispered to him, which drew his attention away from his food, "let's get lunch tomorrow." She whispered. He nodded.

* * *

Master sat in his study, looking at a computer screen. He had a lot of energy. The whole world was swept up in "Miku Fever." The songs she'd produced were creeping their way up the top of the charts. Her voice was amazing and her angle too. She was young, sweet, shy, yet she could act very cocky and diva-ish if she wanted to. Society was captured completely by Miku, she was a success.

Even though Meiko was the most popular just a while ago, that didn't mean she was popular. Vocaloid was very underground, unknown, and not in the good way either. It seemed so odd and foreign to many people they didn't even want to get involved. Miku was the world's dream girl. Relatable, whilst still being something people strived to be like. Success felt good, very good. Master had actually never felt success, it was kinda weird. Like it wasn't really happening. He watched the computer screen that proved his success, yet it was hard to believe that belonged to him.

Still, he practiced with Meiko. She would not be neglected, she was his first creation. He loved her, as he always would. When she practiced he gave her critiques, yet she hardly applied them. She seemed more satisfied when he complimented her. He made it a rule he wouldn't critique them without a compliment. Meiko's voice still sounded off to him. Kaito was scheduled to be uninstalled soon. It pained Master to see Kaito as it pained Kaito to see Master. Master felt guilt, and a lot of it, whenever he thought of Kaito. He didn't want to uninstall Kaito, he just had to. Kaito had no purpose.

* * *

"Miku is SOO PERFECT!" Screamed a young girl to her friends. Aged twelve, in pajamas, the three sat in a circle.

One of her friends spoke, "I know! I wonder if she has a boyfriend!" They all giggled.

"Can any guy be perfect enough for Miku?" Said the friend that had yet to speak.

"I doubt it!" said the first friend.

"Wanna find out?" They pulled out a laptop and searched Vocaloid. They found the official website listing all the singers.

The three sat in awe, "Shion… Kaito…?"


	9. Save

Kaito's uninstall date was just a week away. He was hanging around Meiko more but he wasn't the same. When they went to lunch it was Meiko talking the whole time, Kaito preferred to listen. Every night he would still sit in his room choking on tears and struggling to sing. It echoed through the whole mansion, that was the time when everyone struggled to sleep. Meiko would often knock on his door only to hear the gagging get louder and sadder and more desperate for help. She'd stopped this final week. That's when it drove everyone insane. Kaito felt obligated to try harder, which mean screaming and crying louder. He heard a knock. He didn't want to see Meiko. He didn't want to think about anyone hearing him. As he attempted to sing he imagined himself in another place, where no one was bothered by him. Meiko constantly prodding at him didn't help, at all.

Then the knock came again, "Uh, Kaito..." That voice wasn't Meiko's, "It's me, Miku." He didn't know Miku very well, so it wouldn't pain him to see her. She hardly mattered to him. He stood to open the door. Miku gazed at his face red from rubbing tears away. She didn't want to point out his physical state, she was sure he knew exactly how he looked. "Will you… help me practice?" The words shocked Kaito. He expected something like, "Are you okay?" "What happened to you?" "Let me shower you with attention because it will make me feel better. You're still going to die though, nothing can change that." It was all just normal. He let her in.

* * *

Master checked song purchase charts, when he saw a strange spike. Where none expected a spike to be. It filled him with happiness, euphoria, relief. Swiftly, he abandoned his study.

Meiko stepped outside to see Master running up the stairs in the direction Kaito's room. "Master-" He ignored her words as he hurried. Meiko followed after him. As Miku sang to Kaito her voice was cut off by Master opening the door. Kaito was instantly filled with worry. Meiko had made a small conclusion: he was going to uninstall Kaito now. Her heart had broken. She wasn't ready. She watched as Master walked to Kaito and began rapidly signing, faster than anyone them could come close to guessing. He stopped and slowed down.

"You're not being uninstalled."

Kaito's eyes suddenly opened, color coming back into them. Was it a joke? "Why?" He asked.

"People like you and Miku together. I'll write some music for you to sing." Kaito stood to hug his master. He began breaking down like he did when Master told him he was being uninstalled, except now it was different. It wasn't fear it was relief. Kaito could move on, love singing again. As this happened Miku stepped out of the room grabbing Meiko by the arm and taking her with her.

"What the hell?!" Meiko yelled when they were in the hall.

"I thought they needed a moment alone." Miku said calmly. She was smiling.

"Why were you with Kaito? What were you two doing?" Meiko eyed Miku jealously.

"I thought it went on long enough, Kaito and his… crying… I just thought if I could sing with him he'd feel better. It'd take his mind off things. No one else really seemed to be doing anything-"

Those words got to Meiko, "Stop right there! I'm sick of you thinking your better than me! I did try to help him!"

"I'm so sorry-"

"How dare you! What makes you think you have the right to say that to me!"

"I didn't kno-"

"You're self centered, and annoying! I don't care what Master says: You will NEVER be a part of this family. Ever." Miku stood in shock, she sat and let regret wash over her. She couldn't ever really say anything right to Meiko. She should have used a different word or something.

"I'm so, so sorry, Meiko, I didn't mean to say that it came out wrong."

"I don't care. You mean nothing to me. You can sing with Kaito but remember: he's my boyfriend. Don't think you can change that. Not even for a second!" She walked away to see Kaito run at her with open arms. "Kaito I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" Her mood switched from angry to grateful. It was amazing how Kaito did that to her. Kaito parted from her embrace sooner than she expected.

"Miku… you save my life..." Those words cut Meiko deep. She wanted to save Kaito. He was okay though so everything could be back to normal. She watched with agony as Kaito hugged Miku. "I'm really looking forward to singing with you."

Had she ever heard those words said to her?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took me so long to post. I've been busy and procrastinating on writing this. I'm going to try to finish this story within this week so that means updating about everyday. Thanks for reading this, (wish me luck). Reviews and such are nice.


	10. Vocaloid 2

Time passed and Miku became even more popular. She was one of the most popular singers in the world, only behind a couple human singers. Master concluded it would be best to make more in the Vocaloid 2 series. He created Len and Rin, opposite sex twins. They were blonde, short, young. When Master brought them to the mansion Meiko could only think: He keeps making them younger and younger. Master pulled Miku, Kaito, and Meiko aside when he arrived with his new creations.

"Rin's very sweet, although slightly cocky, but I'm sure she'll be just fine fitting in with you guys. It's Len that I'm slightly concerned about. He seems kinda shy. Can you guys just try to welcome him?" Master knew that his creations acted very human, so their mental health was very important to him. Miku assured him with a large smile and hug that both of them would do just fine. Her excited attitude made Kaito laugh.

Len and Rin had rooms next to one another, Len's across from Kaito's. Kaito welcomed Len to come to him whenever he needed him. Len looked up to Kaito, who he called his older brother. Instead of eating or watching television like his sister, Len's free time was spent in the library. Or on special occasions, it was spent reading a book as everyone socialized around the television. Although everyone was very welcoming, he didn't seem to take to socializing.

Rin, on the other hand, was very sociable. Fitting perfectly into the environment. Her and Miku connected immediately, they had that special girl bond Miku longed have with Meiko. That dream was long dead. The two practiced together and they sounded exceptional. Rin also formed a close bond with Kaito. He looked after her like a little sister, which he was beginning to do with a lot of with his family. Rin didn't find herself connecting with Meiko, no one seemed to. Meiko didn't connect with the new members of her family. She would get lunch with Kaito but that was about the end of her social bridge. She even stopped talking to Leon and Lola. It was odd, the way Master had now grouped them and their rooms. The English speaking Vocaloids and the Japanese speaking Vocaloids were separated from one another. As he made more vocaloids these cliques became more defined.

Meiko had a problem: Master just kept making more Vocaloids. He never had time to practice with her, like he originally anticipated. He still made time to see her, but she had to practice with the others (meaning Kaito). The new Vocaloids were all so amazing, they made her nervous. There was one new Vocaloid that Master had made, Luka was her name. She was gorgeous. She was very womanly, a deeper steady voice, confident. She had a lot of Meiko-like qualities. Meiko described Luka as a, "better Meiko," only to herself. It made Meiko feel even more unwanted and inadequate. The popularity of Vocaloid led Master to start doing concerts. The best Vocaloids got to participate, meaning not Meiko. As Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, and Luka were being attacked by a herd of fans, Meiko was sitting at home. Alone. No one wanted her, and it's not like she had friends. Leon and Lola refused to talk to her. All the English Vocaloids, or Engloids, refused. She was placed in the category of the esteemed Japanese Vocaloids, like the ones at concert. She was an outcast.

Miku. The name brought anxiety and anger and despair into Meiko's thoughts. Although Miku was kind to Meiko, Meiko didn't perceive it as so. Meiko hated Miku with every fiber of her being. Every gear that ticked within her body despised Miku. She didn't trust Miku one bit around Kaito. She felt in her heart that somehow Miku would convince Kaito to leave her. Then she'd be all alone again. Almost as if Kaito was uninstalled. He might as well have been. Miku was her obstacle. Meiko wanted her gone, to have never existed. Master should have never created such a disgusting, vile thing. Miku was good for nothing except to make Meiko's life miserable. Life would be better for Meiko, for everyone.

Meiko had nothing to do. Master was busy writing songs for everyone else. He had no time to write any for her, she didn't perform or record. It's not like she wanted to sing anymore anyway. Kaito was too busy with his own songs and his duets with Miku to practice with her. It seemed like everyone was too busy. Practicing reminded her of the days when things were simpler. When it was just her, Kaito, Leon, and Lola. The days where she could talk with Master for hours without being pushed out from Ai. The days where Kaito was always free at lunch. The days where Miku didn't exist. The days where Vocaloids were so unknown that Kaito would always be by her side, that Master would. The days that were lost. The days she could never have again.

So when she couldn't practice, couldn't perform, wasn't wanted by anyone, she began drinking. Sake mostly. It numbed the pain… the first time. Normally, it made the pain worse. _The more I drink, the better I'll feel. Right?_ Wrong. She found herself drinking before anyone else was awake, drunk by breakfast. She stayed in her room most days, except for the ones where she didn't care about anything anymore. She'd walk into the kitchen, slurred speech, stumbling. She'd open the fridge, knocking over bottles and handling foods in a desperate attempt to find something to eat, something to numb the pain, something to make it all stop.

"Drunk before 10:00am? I guess it's gotta be five somewhere." Len sat solitary on a the sofa near the kitchen. He held a book and chuckled to himself. Never once looking at the drunk making a fool of herself. Meiko felt self conscious, too much so to answer. She just headed upstairs with a loaf of bread dangling by her side. It hit her thigh as she fumbled up the stairs. Len finally looked up as she slammed her door. His expression worried.

She would sometimes watch Kaito with the others, when she was sober. She saw the way he laughed as Miku told him about a funny experience she had. His smile. His captivating smile. Every part of him that swallowed Meiko whole. The part that was no longer hers alone, she had to share. The thought of sharing him made her angry. She found herself more and more filled with rage above any other feeling. Kaito, her Kaito, no longer laughed at her jokes but at other's. It was all over for her in the moment she realized that. She didn't know him anymore, not as well as she thought she did. He wasn't hers. Was her story coming to it's end?


	11. Looking Up

It was a Sunday, a free day. Master had brought over a new Vocaloid only a couple of days ago, who was still being welcomed into the family. Meiko was annoyed, she watched as Kaito-her Kaito-was laughing with the others. Was he really hers? Yes they were still dating, nevertheless Kaito struggled to find time for her. Kaito had spotted Meiko sitting in the kitchen, hugging a rather large bottle of sake. He walked to her and gave her a big hug. When Miku would hug him it made him feel better, so it would work with Meiko… right? Then he made small talk, and Meiko reluctantly complied. It was hideous, at least to her, how she was sitting making small talk with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who she never saw anymore.

"KAITO, HELP!" Miku yelled. She was being chased by Luka with a carton of Kaito's ice cream. Kaito looked to Meiko, he smiled. That warm smile, like when they first met. He touched her hand softly, he cared. Meiko had nearly forgotten that. She knew from that single look that he still cared about her. He then ran to tackle Luka. The group laughed, even Meiko chuckled. Everyone around her looked so happy, careless. Even if the world, their thoughts, were crushing down on them they could just laugh. Could Meiko just laugh? Perhaps things could look up. Maybe she could be happy again, even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

It was around that time, everyone was practicing. Miku and Kaito stood on the large practicing stage, their number nearly finished. Kaito watched Miku, with her grace and beauty. She was such an amazing friend. He nearly missed his lines thinking about her. As the song came to it's closing, Kaito smiled to her.

"That was amazing!" Miku said to Kaito, "I'm seeing major improvements in your voice! You're really strengthening your voice." The compliment made Kaito blush, he hoped Miku didn't notice.

"Thanks..." His voice quiet, "You have such amazing control of your voice it's just so beautiful." He smiled to her, he sounded so excited as he praised her. He had so many positive things to say as he spoke to her. They sat in silence for a while. They walked to Kaito's room, quietly and awkwardly. The same thing was on both of their minds. As Kaito closed the door, Miku sat on Kaito's bed. She began sharing some critiques, little ones. She smiled as she talked to him. She felt comfortable around him. Even when she first met him, at his worst, she knew she would like him. Kaito felt the same too, from the moment he first met her he liked Miku. He felt this spark, a connection. Perhaps it was one he was supposed to feel with Meiko. Yet, he didn't. Him and Meiko were growing apart, he knew it. He loved Meiko, not in the way he loved Miku. Never in the way he loved Miku.

Kaito delicately drew her toward him, lips pressed together. A sudden shock of electricity passed from her body to his. Miku's eyes at first wide open were now closing. Miku slowly felt herself melting into him, and she grabbed his back. Gripping him. His body felt strong, she wanted to continue that melting feeling. Their lips mingled, gliding across one another smoothly. He caressed her face slowly with his fingers, her skin silky. At first they kissed slowly, deep slow breaths filled the air. Miku's fingers traveled down Kaito's warm throat leisurely. Her slow and steady touch reached his collarbone, there it stayed. Kaito held her tighter, his lips began nipping at hers. His hands came up to the base of her neck, he held her there. Kaito started kissing her faster, more passionate. Kaito's breath became hotter, faster. Kaito's breath was filling Miku, as her breath was filling him, they were becoming one. Their bodies mashed together, grabbing and pulling. Kaito felt around, becoming familiar with her in her entirety. Miku's hands travelled up to Kaito's hair, weaving her fingers in it. She felt the texture of it and tangled herself within him, around him. It wasn't awkward, although it had great potential to be. Their bodies just fit together, it surprised the both of them. For a while Kaito felt self conscious, _Should I grip this? Is that okay?_ As the intensity increased he was only thinking of her filling him, that single sensation. He let go and let his body do as it pleased. It just worked.

Kaito pinned Miku to his bed. He looked at her body. She had a petite frame, not childish, petite. He kissed her neck, which evolved into long lived nipping and nibbling. His nose buried itself into her neck. He breathed in fruity perfume Miku was known to wear. The scent was strong, Kaito found himself craving this scent, craving Miku. He buried himself deep within her. Breath became heavy, their eyes met. In that moment they realized. It was just them. Together, they were sinking deeper into one another, sinking into what was never supposed to be. Sinking into another world. Master, Meiko, all of them didn't exist in this world. No shame, guilt, worry, pressure. Only Miku and Kaito. Only the two of them, together.

Sinking.


	12. (Un)Noticed

Kaito woke up with Miku next to him. He suddenly felt horrible about himself. This was what he wanted, for it to be him and Miku. Only problem was Meiko. He may not have loved her in a romantic way, but he loved her. He'd hurt her. He'd betrayed her. As his vision was drawn to the sleeping Miku, he looked at how beautiful she was. How amazing she was. He stopped thinking, and just watched her. _Is it creepy to watch a girl while she sleeps…_? He asked himself, his stare continued. Eventually, Miku slowly awakened. She smiled when she saw Kaito, pulled herself up to give him a kiss.

"Good morning." She said.

Kaito smiled, "Good morning."

"Is it… Monday?" Miku asked. She watched Kaito as he got up from his bed.

"Yeah. I think we have a dress rehearsal for that concert." Kaito was putting on his clothing. Miku followed his actions, attempting to locate her pants.

"Are.. are we okay?" Miku asked, she turned to Kaito. It was weird now. She feared the new change in relationship. Perhaps they'd never speak again. Kaito stopped what he was doing and grabbed Miku, pulling her into another passionate kiss. It was becoming familiar, which was nice.

"Of course we are." Kaito spoke, he smiled to his friend… girlfriend…? "Miku," now that he had an opportunity he decided to ask, "what-well-what exactly is our relationship now..."

"Meiko..." Miku now felt bad. Meiko didn't like Miku, but that didn't mean Miku wanted to hurt Meiko. The fact was staring her in the face: she hurt Meiko. She hurt a member of her family and it felt awful. Kaito was Meiko's boyfriend. He was Meiko's world. "I don't know, Kaito… I like you a lot. I have for a while, but I don't know."

Kaito began thinking again. Kaito pulled her close to him and hugged her, "It's okay, Miku. We don't have to know."

* * *

Len sat in his room, solitary as he often was. Yet the silence didn't bother him as it bothered most. He preferred it. He sat with a good book. One he'd read a million times, with tattered pages and a breaking spine. He sat on his bed, legs crossed, head against a wall. He relaxed, reciting the words in his head before the words were written. It made him happy. Nearly everyone in the house perceived him as grumpy, he heard from Rin that someone said, "He's incapable of feeling anything besides annoyed." An incorrect observation in every aspect. He wasn't annoyed when around other people, just awkward and uncomfortable. He was cloaked in this really weird bubble of, _"please don't touch me,_" "_that wasn't funny but I'll try to laugh anyway,_" "_I don't see the appeal in this_," when in social situations. That let go when he was with Rin and a good book. He wished he could be like Rin, sociable. Everyone liked her.

This silence and deep thought was penetrated by distant weeping. Everything sounds louder in silence. Reluctantly, Len stood to try to see what was going on. He looked throughout the house, everyone was gone. Len remembered, everyone went out on a shopping trip before this big dress rehearsal. No wonder things were so quiet. He peered into Meiko's room. Observed her slouched position, as if she was attempting to hold the broken pieces together. The way she held a bottle of sake so close to her, as if it was her only friend. Frankly, the image pained him. It pained him to see her face puffy, red, tearful. Her screams of frustration pained him. Her acts of violence, punching a wall with all her might, it pained him. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling for him, yet he continued watching. Meiko never once noticed him.

For the duration of the day, Meiko was on his mind. He was worried about her. Even though he didn't know her he felt like something was wrong. He'd never seen someone so upset, so pained. This knot in his stomach stayed all through the dress rehearsal. Yet even as he felt uncomfortable, he noticed something peculiar. Miku and Kaito were immensely distant. He could feel the tension, so thick you could cut through it. The two averted eye contact, stealing glances as the other was distracted. Apologizing profusely when bumping into one another. Their duets, however, sounded magnificent. They balanced nicely. Yet as soon as the music stopped the dialogue ended. Only silence remained between them. He knew exactly what it meant. Would he tell them he knew? No. Would he tell Meiko? No. He remembered Luka described these kind of situations as, "_better left to grown-ups_." Yet it didn't prevent him from feeling bad for Meiko. It was very rude, yet he didn't think Kaito knew exactly what he was doing.

Kaito didn't seem to know much. Not because he was a jerk, a fool, an idiot, or insensitive to Meiko's feelings. Kaito and Meiko just seemed to have this familiar distance. Kaito hadn't seen Meiko drunk at ten in the morning, nor had he heard her crying herself to sleep, or watch her punch a wall in utter frustration an despair. Come to think of it, Len hadn't even seen the two of them in the same room for months. Kaito didn't know that Meiko was in such an awful state, he didn't know the consequence of his actions. Miku as well. No one knew Meiko anymore. This was everyone's excuse for not helping her. Understandable. Who would willingly get involved in such sorrow when it truly wasn't any of their business. Well, what sane person anyway. Maybe Len wasn't sane.

Could Len be her friend? Was that allowed? He could try.


	13. Lunch

Len stood in the kitchen, slathering mustard on a sandwich. Too much mustard? Not enough mustard? Does she even like mustard? He stopped. This was mustard he was talking about. Making a sandwich wasn't performing heart surgery. Still, anxiety overwhelmed him. His attempt was to talk to Meiko, using a sandwich as a peace offering. Perhaps, if he tried hard enough, a friendship could evolve. He could appreciate a friend, of which he had little. Although books were amazing companions, he found himself craving human presence. Meiko also appeared to need a friend. People were lacking in her life. Everyone avoided her as often as they pleased. His shaky hand continued that repetitive motion, until he mustered up as much confidence possible for him. He proceeded to walk up to Meiko's room.

A nervous hand travelled to the doorknob of Meiko's room. Grasping the cold handle, Len felt paralyzed with fear of what could happen if he entered. Rejection, failure, humiliation, each thought hit his head hard, aching. His fingernails dug deep into his hand. Swiftly he turned the knob. Looking into the room. It was barren of life. Meiko wasn't there. He looked around again to make sure, as if his eyes were deceiving him. Alas, they were not. She was gone. Where could she be? He didn't anticipate her having plans, she seemed to be free most days. Most days. He felt upset with himself.

The sandwich was thrown into the garbage.

* * *

Kaito and Meiko walked on a narrow sidewalk. Their destination: a new cafe that opened up close to the mansion. It was small, Master reported, "it has lovely pastries." Cafe Aller was it's name. It had become very popular in such a short amount of time. Meiko suggested it'd be nice if they could spend some time together again. Their walk was mostly silent. Although they had mild conversation.

"How have you been feeling?" Kaito asked.

Taken slightly aback by his sudden question, Meiko replied, "Okay. I'm really excited to go to this this cafe!" Her smile was often only seen by Kaito. By God was it beautiful. For a second, Kaito forgot everything and smiled back.

Then he came back to reality, "Yeah, me too. Gakupo said this place had amazing scones."

"I don't know Gakupo..."

Kaito felt slight guilt. Of course she didn't know Gakupo. Awkward. She looked sad again. _What have I done? Why would I say that? Idiot. Say something, something that will distract her from that idiotic comment. Maybe she won't hate you if you can distract her long enough._ "Yeah, either way I've been dying to try their scones. I've also heard their tea is spectacular. They have types I didn't even know existed."

_You heard from Gakupo?_ She felt anger again. Why was she angry at Kaito? She couldn't say. In this moment, she hated him. The way he nervously rubbed his neck, a trait she previously adored, annoyed her beyond belief. She only replied with a smile, a false one. Kaito couldn't seem to decipher the difference. It annoyed her more. Was he pitying her? His affections felt false. She wanted to strike him or some other thing. It welled up within her. Her anger moved from Kaito being insensitive to the rest of her life, to herself. She felt like a failure. Kaito, her counterpart, so successful. She was nothing but a drunk, a loser. In this moment she was angry at him. They approached the cafe, her anger slowly dissipated. This episode was regular for her. The difference today was that there was a person around her. She had someone else to blame her anger on. Kaito opened the door for her. She walked in without thanking him. They sat at a table, looking at a paper menu. Pastries, teas, salads, lovely items as such were listed.

"This all sounds so good!" Kaito looked at Meiko and smiled, "What do you want?"

"I can't say." Meiko looked at the menu a second time, "Maybe some Earl Grey tea and their chef's salad." She became hungry at the thought of eating.

Kaito stood, still smiling. "I'll go up and order." He walked away.

_Miku_. Kaito thought. He missed her. The way she giggled at dumb jokes. Played with her hair when she was bored. The way her clothes fit her. The way she smiled. Breathed. Her walk. Everything about her. While he waited in line he continued thinking of her. Miku, he was absolutely in love with her. She was the only thing on his mind. He thought of kissing her, like that first time they kissed. How perfect that moment was. She saved him. When no one else could. When everyone gave up on him, Miku hadn't. She treated him like an actual something. He'd slowly felt himself falling in love with her from that day when he found himself alive. He wanted to see her again. _Meiko_. He remembered. Why was he thinking about another woman when he was with his girlfriend? Because he didn't truly love Meiko. Because he loved Miku more. Once again that guilt washed over him. What an awful person he was. _Disgusting_.

He snapped back to reality. Ordered his food. He got a scone in a doggie bag, for Miku. Maybe they could meet up as this ordeal ended. Waiting at the table was silence. Kaito wanted their food to arrive so he could have something to do. He wanted an excuse not to talk to her. He didn't want to face the fact that they were distant. Neither did Meiko. The silence killed her inside. She could feel Kaito's discomfort. He was awful at hiding things. She made no attempt to engage him in conversation. Why should she? It would end in disaster as all things did. Kaito still found himself thinking of Miku. It passed the time. He wished he was back at the mansion with Miku. He remembered them playing a board game together. Her distressed face when she lost and her content face when she won. He wanted that right now. Soon enough their food arrived, and it became less uncomfortable. Kaito began eating immediately.

To say little, the food was delicious. It sparked some conversation. To Kaito's surprise, Meiko ate swiftly. She ate like there was something she desperately needed at the bottom. Kaito ate his food calmly and slowly. He laughed with her, making jokes. The humor was momentary. The conversation was momentary. As soon as they entered the cafe they had left. Walking down that same narrow sidewalk. Kaito was eager to arrive back at the mansion. He held that lemon scone in a brown paper bag. He wondered if she'd be as happy to see him as he was to see her. Meiko was also longing to arrive back to her room. She needed to cry. This had to be one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life. She remembered why they didn't go out anymore. She wanted to drink some more. She hated that stupid cafe that didn't serve liquor.

Home at last. Meiko was about to enter her room when Kaito stopped her. Kaito held her and kissed her. Softly, delicately, he loved her still. Her lips were so chapped, her touch poisonous. For Meiko, it was the highlight of her day. She missed this Kaito. The Kaito that cared only for her. The Kaito who kissed her tenderly. The Kaito that would never leave her. This was her Kaito.

Once their lips parted, Kaito smiled to her and whispered, "See you later." Meiko nodded. Kaito went into his room. He placed that brown bag on his dresser, there it remained. It remained as Kaito sat on his bed. Kaito held his head, he began weeping. Sobbing unlike he ever had. _Meiko_. He held himself, rocking back and forth. Trying to quiet himself, yet it didn't work. He didn't know how much she meant to him. Why did he hurt her? Why couldn't he tell her? Why was he so awful? He hated himself. He hated himself unlike he ever had hated himself. _Miku. I don't deserve her_. This thought pained him. He wanted her. He crawled into the fetal position. The day passed and he wept until he drifted into a pained sleep.

Miku received that scone the next day. She loved it.


End file.
